Naruto and Hinata wink wink
by Wa1243agh
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going to start from the basic to the very complex relationship while being a shinobi. They will have the same team members but I am going to make some changes in a few missions the maybe be able to put some tragedy in the story along with the 2 main genres humor and romance. Although I am not a great writer I will try hard to satisfy those who read my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers. This is my first story I have ever published. I don't know if it is any good because usually the stories I have created were dark and not very nice to put it lightly. I don't expect to be great the first try but this is my first step. But any way this is my Naruhina story. I want to finish this story so I am expecting it to be long. And in it being longer the story will hopefully get better. I plan on lemons. Only reason why I say that is because its Naruto and Hinata. There has to be a lemon. I plan on putting three in. One when there kids. Another when there teens. And the last for when the seal the deal with a marriage.  
I am going to say this once and hopefully people will get it. I don't not own Naruto characters used in this story in ANY way. Thank you and enjoy my story. Toke me about and hour and a half.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh a few more days until the academy's graduation exam. Plus I am probably going to be late to class. And I only have 7 cups of instant ramen at home. SUCH A GREAT MORNING!" Complained Naruto as he was putting on his orange pants, sarcasm seething through his teeth.

Earlier in the morning.  
His morning started off on a bad foot. Or rather an annoying one since not many people are happy when their alarm clock goes off. When he finally was able to make some movement and reach for the alarm clock, which toke a few minutes to accomplish, turned it off and went to stand up to go to the restroom. He opened the door went inside to do his business and then walked out after he was done. He could feel his bladder thanking him for letting it return to normal size after being bloated for the past 5 hours while he was asleep. If only he could show this amount of self control while awake. Once done he got out a few cups of instant ramen (as in 6 cups) and that's when he first noticed the bad news. He was running out of ramen. Being care free he decided that he will deal with that situation after class was over. Then that was strike two. For part of the lesson Iruka stated that the class would be practicing the clone jutsu. After remembering that a lot UGHHHHH was heard. Even the people on the first floor of Naruto a apartment could hear it ( they thought something went wrong with the AC). The mild growl was heard in his apartment that got Naruto's attention.  
"What was that?" Questioned Naruto listening for the sound again. Hoping it was not his nightmare. A ghost. The noise came again but this time more demanding and it echoed in the confined space. When the growl was heard Naruto felt his stomach wiggle.

"Ohhhh I get it." Said Naruto finally paying attention to his instincts which have been telling he is hungry. Sadly his body also suffers for his stupidity for time to time. Remembering the cups of ramen on his dining table he heated water up and finish the ramen before you could say "naruhina." Once finished he noticed that he was forgetting something right before he left his apartment. His goggles. He alway wondered who gave him the goggles. It just so happens on his birthday a small box was on his door step before he went out to celebrate with pranks and such. But when he opened the box to find the green goggles a card was at the bottom of the box. It said 'happy birthday'. That's day he felt as if an angel came to bring him some happiness. He grabbed the goggles and walked out side. Thank you he thought to the blessed unknown person. The present changed Naruto's mind for that day and spent his birthday trying to find out who the person was. But it of course turned out unsuccessful because one. He was stupid to but it bluntly. Second was when he tried to ask for help the villagers were more then uncooperative.

Grabbing the goggles he ran out of his apartment and jumped to the ground from his balcony while putting on his goggles. Once he reached the ground he headed toward the academy.

He made up lost time buy taking a short cut. Thought the short cut was approved by the people property Naruto had to go through.

As he was weaving through the people. With a leap to see how close he was to the academy was greeted with a large red sign that had the fire symbol on it ( Idk what the symbol is. Let me know what it is so I can changed it).

Entering the school he made his way to his class. Before entering the class he looked through the glass window on the door to see Iruka leaning over the desk grading papers. 'Crap. How can I get in the class with out being noticed. I know!' Naruto thought of something. A distraction. Once in a while Naruto gets a good idea. After this idea he'd have to wait for about two months before another on came to him. He went out side and set a small paint bomb on the tree that was near shurican training area. Thankfully the window that lead out side view that same area. Using a time trigger he set it for 1 minute. He quickly got back to the front of the class room waiting for his cue being the paint bomb. Waited about 30 secs a small bomb went off. Peaking through the window Iruka drew his kunari knife a looked at the direction of the explosion. When he saw it he knew who would do such a thing

NARUTOOOO! Screamed Iruka.

Load enough the whole school heard. With a large sigh he went back to the class room to tell everyone it was a false alarm. In a sudden attack the student are told to leave and head to safer ground. There first step is out the door that lead to the hallway. Which so happens to be the door that Naruto was behind.

Naruto heard the explosion ready to makes his move but he never got to. The door opened to quick for him the react. The door knocked him on the head causing him to lose a few of the brain cell Naruto had. But it didn't end there. About 50 feet followed the door and stated trampling the poor guy. Naruto gave a small "ouch" which caught the attention of the next person who was about to walk all of him. He looked up and saw a small girl with a baggy coat. Small black hair that actually caught the light surprisingly well. She had a delicate face the a small nose and light pink lips. Her eyes were pupil less and where the color of lavender. He small hands stopped by her heart and blush madly at Naruto. Her face looking a bit like a red chilly pepper and her cheeks like strawberry.  
"Naruto-kun" said the girl in surprise. Then she noticed Naruto's condition of foot markings for being trampled on and his leg twitching. A few seconds later later. She fainted.

I know I misspelled something in there. I don't know where but I did. Even with my iPhone and it autocorrect I know something is wrong haha. But any way I hope u enjoy. The next chapter is when he starts to notice this 'mystery' girl. Review and comment on thing I have missed or things I should change.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am at it again. I am going to try and have long chapter not like the first one in this story. My goal for a chapter is hopefully around 5k words ( That's a lot of freaking words). But any way on to the next chapter. I may go back sometimes on chapters to make changes or add a few sentences. Just so you readers know and get a small kick out of it. But I'll try to keep the previous chapter I write the same so y'all don't have to go back and forth. I didn't add anything in chapter one so no need to go looking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't feel all that well. Was not sure why at the moment. All he knew was that he was slowly coming to. After a few short moments a blunt feeling of pain all over his body. Funny, felt like he got trampled all over. Then after another few moments later he realized that he WAS trampled all over. He now recalled everything that had happened earlier that day. 'Dang it' he thought, 'didn't work like I though it would.'A faint "ouch" came from Naruto as he was rubbing his face a little bit. He didn't know wether his face hurt from the door or the feet stepping all over him.

When Naruto finally woke up he saw that the whole class was looking at him. The girls manly an annoyed look. As if that all wanted to trample him again. That or jump him. He'd be careful on his way back home. Buy the guys in class was half and half. Some where annoyed and some had a small blush. When Naruto noticed thing it made him remember what happened not to long ago. Plus he didn't even remember fainting. Until now.

Flashback:

A weak "Naruto-kun" is all that came from the mystery girl who at the moment had so much red on her face it looked unhealthy. At that moment it seem that she could hardly stand and then her trembling leg gave out from under her and fainted.

Naruto soon followed after her. Not because he was nervous but that after all his previous punishment he couldn't take much more. And either lucky or unlucky (depends on your view on it haha) the girl fell on the only place that miraculously was unharmed until the girl lost it. Once she hit that specific spot his eye popped out a bit then lost his consciousness.

End of flashback.

Apon realizing this Naruto also blushed but unlike that other guys he was a bit riper. But he was put to shame when he found the mystery girl that collapsed on him. She was red beyond believe. That made Naruto wonder if the whole class saw WHERE she landed. Stupid question he thought. Of course they did. They all had to come back to the class room when Iruka said it was a false alarm.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when I realized that Iruka was yelling at him. Naruto's eyes and mouth frowned at this.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SET THAT BOMB OFF" yelled a loud Iruka sensei, seeming even louder than before.

"It's not like any one got hurt so what the big deal" Naruto responded. After thinking about what he said he was going to take that back because some one DID get hurt. He did.

Not feeling in the mood for an argument Iruka let out a noticeable sigh and dropped the subject at the moment. All he said after that was "See me after class Naruto."

Figures.' thought Naruto. 'Guess that's what I get for trying to be on time.'

Time skip: 4 hours later.

BAM!

That sound startled Naruto from his daydreaming. It was about a bowl or ramen the refill itself after you completely emptied the bowl. The best part was that he didn't have to wait 3 minutes for the hot water to cook the noodles.

Naruto wiped his eye a bit followed by a small yawn ( I yawned when I typed that). And looked up toward the direction the sound came from. His eyes refocused and saw Iruka glaring at him for not paying attention to his lecture.

Looking calm, but obviously annoyed, Iruka decided to reward Naruto with a question.

"Naruto I have a question for you" said Iruka while the test of the class smirked as if knowing Naruto was going to get the question wrong.  
Naruto frowned at the class but he look at the mystery girl who looked at him from the corner of her eyes. When she notice that Naruto was looking at her she turned her head forward and look straight ahead at the wall with a small blush. Naruto noticed the blush and wondered what was wrong with her? Maybe she is sick and has a fever. Nodding to himself and agreeing that is what wrong before another BAM reverted his attention to the head of the class room again.

"NARUTO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! NOW PAY ATTENTION!" Screamed Iruka and this time not hiding his frustration with the young blonde. Clearing his throat he asked, "What rank missions are genin given?"  
Crap thought Naruto. Why do I have to get the hard question he asked himself.

"Naruto I just said which mission rank genins are given. You need to know this so you can know what to expect as a genin after the graduation exam," said Iruka.

Before Naruto answered the question some one else spoke up. "Sensei with all do respect." Said a female student standing up. She had long pink pink which fell down to the middle of her back. She has an abnormally large forehead and right under it were green eyes a small noes and pink lips. "Naruto won't become a genin. He's never pays attention in class and has already failed the graduation exam twice. He is just going to fail it again," said the girl in a matter-of-fact way. Then turned toward Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him mocking him. After the class started to laugh at Naruto. And one person said "nice one Sakura!" while laughing pretty dang hard.

Naruto just slumped in his chair hating all of them. Even his current crush hates him. Looking around the room at all of the kid laughing he saw the mystery girl again. Her face had a very light hint of red in her face. See was not looking at Naruto though. She was giving an unnoticed glare at pink haired biatch. Naruto wondered about this for a bit before looking toward another person.

This guy didn't seem to care what so ever about what was going on at the moment. He seemed he was just lost in his own thoughts starring kunai at the chair in front of him. He had long black hair that stood up and a bit of a hard face with onyx eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white cloth on his forearms. One the back of his shirt was a symbol. It looked like an oversized lollipop that was cut horizontally. It was red on the top and white on the bottom. And he wore white shorts.

Naruto then look toward Iruka. His face said it all. His face said I am sorry. Naruto could some how tell that Iruka had mixed emotions on Naruto. But right now it said that he didn't deserve this treatment. Naruto know that.

"Ok class settle down. Well lets ask someone else. Sasuke Uchiha can you answer the question please?"asked Iruka.

At the sound of the boys name many girls started cheering for him. "I know you can do it" and "You're the best Sasuke!" was commonly heard.  
With a small sigh the boy answered "Rank D and sometimes C missions."and that was all he said. Once Iruka said "correct" verbal high fives and admiration for the boy filled the room. I was about to say that too thought Naruto. The boy just huffed it off all the props and continued to stare at the chair in front of him.

With a sigh Naruto wished that the class would be over. He was tired of being here in his seat with all of this people and the term people had a very harsh tone to it. Then as a miracle the bell rang to release the kids back home. But before Naruto could make it out the door a hand grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up. He hung there until everyone left then room. Some of the kids were giggling at him as they were leaving the room. The only two who didn't was Sasuke and the mystery girl. Sasuke ignored Naruto. But the girl looked at him ( all the while blishing madly as usual) and gave him a warm smile before she left.

'WHO IS SHE' Naruto wondered. Now he really wanted to know. Because that smile that she just gave him warmed Naruto up a bit. He did rightfully know why but he appreciated it.

"Where do you think your going? Remember that I asked to to see me after class?" asked Iruka.

"Oh yea that's right. So what's up why am I still here" asked Naruto crossing his arms and taping him toes on the floor after Iruka dropped him.

"Well why don't you look out side first and see if that some how jogs your memory."

Naruto walked up to the window and looked out side. Iruka was right when he implied that Naruto would remember. But this was more like a punch in the face rather then a 'jog' of the memory.  
Paint was every where. Reds, blues, greens, yellows and more where scatter everywhere. At least the bomb worked but there was paint everywhere.

"Oh..."

"Yea. You are going to clean that up before you leave here understand?"

"How am I supposed to clean ALL of this up?! I mean I can wipe of the paint that got on the building and the fences but how am I supposed to clean the grass and the tree?" Asked a desperate Naruto. His eyes wide at good how effective the bomb was. A little too good.

"I'd say use a lot of water. But hey. If you finish in one hour ill take you to Ichiraku. What do you say?" asked Iruka. Before he never got a verbal response from Naruto. He was already out there working as fast as he could to beat an hour. Iruka smiled and went back to his work. Iruka thought to himself on maybe he should have Naruto more time. Then he decided against because Naruto is going to become a ninja after all.

Time skip: An hour and 10 minutes later.

"Man I am wiped out." Complained Naruto. He finished cleaning at the academy in 57 minutes.

"Well you woke hard so I felt like rewarding you for it. Why did you set that bomb off in the first place? It doesn't seem like that was for a prank." said Iruka.

"Was a distraction so I could run to my seat real quick without being noticed." said Naruto.

"Well smart thinking but that is why we take roll. So it didn't matter if the distraction worked. I still would have caught you, but still smart." said Iruka with a smile as they were greeted by Teuchi who ran the ramen restaurant.

"Hey there Naruto and Iruka! What can I get for you?" said Teuchi.

Puzzled Iruka responded "How do you remember my name?"

"Well Naruto comes here quite often. Usually for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"How does he pay for all that ramen" asked Iruka wondering where in the world does this blonde get that money from.

"Simple. He just puts it all on your tab. Here it is too." said Teuchi with a gleam in his eye that said sucker.

A moment passed before Iruka could register what he was looking at. Then another moment passed before his jaw hit the counter from where he and Naruto were sitting.

"S-s-so m-many z-zeros!" Stuttered Iruka. Stunned on how much money he has 'spent' one the blondes ramen. With a some coming out of his ears what followed was expected to how loud it was shuck all of Konoha.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

At that moment Naruto did something he never does at Ichiraku's anymore. He put his head in the menu folder.

"HOW CAN YOU EAT THIS MUCH RAMEN!" Asked Iruka slamming the menu on the counter and practically shoving the tab in Naruto's face.

"I am sorry! I'm sorry! I just get really hungry!" Pleaded Naruto as he struggled to stay on the stole.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME NARUTO! YOU GOT IT!?" yelled Iruka.

"Yea ok I will pay you back." said Naruto. "But you are still treating me today right?"

"Sure. I said I'll treat you and I will." said Iruka.

The two ordered their ramen after their 'little' bickering and started to eat. Naruto was on his 8th bowl of ramen ( was pork ) when Iruka wish he could take back what he said about treating Naruto he he asked a question.

"Hey Iruka I have a question." said Naruto. He was wondering about that mystery girl. He wanted to know who that was. He never noticed her until today went she fainted and fell in him.

Iruka was a little surprised. Naruto never really had questions and when he spoke while he was eating ramen Naruto literally spoke while eating ramen. But this time Naruto was looking at his half full bowl ( yes I am an optimist ) and without a full mouth. Curious Iruka responded "Sure, what about?"

"Ummm it is actually about someone in my class."

"Really who? Is it about Sakura?" Asked Iruka. He sort of knew that Naruto had a small crush on her when he would always be really put down when she would say something mean to him.

"No it is about someone else."

Surprised and that curiosity got the best of him Iruka asked "Who then?"  
Teuchi was also wondering who is person was that was on Naruto's mind so he was trying be be a quiet has be possibly could will looking like he was working.

"Well it is about that girl who was...well...on me." said Naruto blushing a little bit. Teuchi who over heard what Naruto said started coughing and wondering "How! He is still to young!"

"Oo ok what about her?" asked Iruka a bit taken by surprise that Naruto would bring her up.

"Well. What is her name. I never seen her before today. And I am just wondering who she is." asked Naruto as he looked to Iruka for his answer.

"Ok well her name is Hinata. She is smart girl and is above average marks in most of the things she does in class. If she had more confidence in herself and didn't hold back she would be the top kunohchi of the rookie of the year." said Iruka. After hearing that Teuchi nodded to himself and continued to cook the noodles.

"Wow." said Naruto. That was the only thing that came in his head as he looked back to his ramen. The name Hinata was repeating in his head over and over again before he spoke again. "What is her last name?"

"Hyūga. She is pretty talented. Here." Iruka handed a paper to Naruto with Hinata's name at the top. "This was an assignment that I am grading at home so I gave give it back to the class tomorrow. This is her work."  
Naruto toke it and scanned the paper. Instead of reading what the paper had on it. It triggered his memory. He has seen this handwriting before. But where has he seen it? Naruto scan his memory but couldn't find a match.

He gave the paper back to Iruka and then asked "Hey where is my paper?"

"What do you mean? You were daydreaming during the whole assignment." laughed Iruka. Naruto sighed at that and frowned looking back at his ramen. Within seconds the Bowl was empty and the for of the stole and stood up. Stretching out his stomach he thanked Iruka for the meal who glared at Naruto and said "Remember. You owe me." Backing away slow, Naruto nodded and started his way back home.

On his way back home he could feel all the judgmental stares he was getting as he was walking home. But he for the most part was to distracted by the name that was constantly repeated in his head. Hinata Hyūga.  
Once he stepped foot in his room he walked over to where his mirror was to put back his goggles on his dresser. Before he toke off his goggles he stopped and looked in the mirror, studying himself. Then a overwhelming feeling hit him. Hard. Still wearing his goggles he scrambled over to his bed and started frantically looking around under it. He throw things here a there until he finally found what he was looking for. Opening the small box he picked up the card that said "happy birthday" on it. Then the realization hit him again. The card's and Hinata's writing is the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Toke me a while to write it. Just wait everyone. It's only going to get better. And I apologize for and spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I will be re reading everything I write to correct it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter.

Xxxxxxxx

Wide eyed Naruto was staring at the card. Though he was sure there was no difference between the cards and Hinata's own handwriting he still was not sure. What if someone copied her hand writing. What if she left this box on the wrong door step? All of the 'what if's where running through his mind at the moment. And most of them pained him because if Hinata did leave the box on the wrong door step, then the goggles weren't meant for him. He has had these goggles for so long now and treated with the upmost care so if she did ask for it back Naruto probably would give it back. But Naruto is Naruto so even if he would probably be depressed about giving up his goggles, he would do so since he considered himself an "ok" guy. And that's what "ok" guys did right?

His physical needs pulled him from his thoughts and focused Naruto on what he needed. Sleep. But as he was getting ready for bed to the point where he was in bed, with his night cap on and such, was thinking about Hinata and the goggles that were so precious to him yet Naruto didn't realize it until today. But before drifted of to sleep on more "what if" passed through his mind that put a smile on the tired child's face. "What if the present really was for me?"

Time skip to: the next morning.

A extended 'yawn' was given from Naruto as he slowly started to wake up from his sleep. Turning over to his back, he gave a long stretch of his legs and arms while let out another yawn.

The alarm clock didn't go off' Naruto pondered why he so how made himself wake up 55 minutes early the usual. Sitting up in his bed he brought his right knee to him and rested his right arm on his knee. 'Still thinking about her. Why have I been thinking about her? She has been on my mind ever since I heard her name yesterday. Ugh I haven't even spoken to her yet and this is confusing.' With a sigh he laid back in his bed with a *thump* and turned his head toward his goggles. Looking at them for guidance he asked, "what should I do?"

After laying in bed for about a minute or two Naruto decided to get up and get ready for today's class, since it appeared that he was not going to sleep any time soon, which was in about an hours. To satisfy his mandatory needs of hunger that was put in to check while Naruto was asleep he started walking toward the small cabinet were he kept all of his ramen. Once close enough he opened the door to pick out which flavor he wanted to eat today. But found that it was empty.

"WAHH!?" Gasped Naruto. There weren't any ramen in the cabinet anymore. But like always the very slow Naruto remembered that he had a midnight snack after he relived himself.

"Dang it. Now I have to go out shopping ( means only ramen to Naruto at the moment )." complained Naruto. Walking around the apartment he grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom to wash up. He didn't take very long because it was not easy to ignore a loud stomach.

Once Naruto got out of the shower he quickly throw on his usual orange clothes and headed for the door while picking up his goggles along the way. Opening the door to exit his apartment he stopped before completely shutting the door behind him. Without even thinking, Naruto doesn't even think he had control over his body at the moment, walked back to his bed and picked up the card that was still in the small box Naruto opened last night.

'Hinata.' That one word went through his mind again before putting the card in his pocket, then headed out the door and shut it behind him. Locking the door he turned his head to the right to look at the sky and the tops of houses when he got an unnerving feeling in his gut. This is going to be a weird day Naruto thought.

Once Naruto got to the street it was like flicking a switch on. All the people that were walking and shopping each gave Naruto a glare. A glare so judgmental that it made Naruto sometimes wish one would just end it a kill him. They all wanted to and sometimes it only got worse since they would ignore him once he turn their way. But would stare him back down when Naruto would turn his head. But the worst part is that Naruto never knew why all these people made him out to be despicable. They all judged him with those glares and it just made Naruto hate them more for never bothering to even give him a chance.

As he was making his way to Ichiraku's for breakfast he could sometimes over hear some of the villagers. Usually it was about him and it was never pretty what they said. But one of the shop keeps said something that almost cut to Naruto's core ( thank god he is so stubborn ).

"Why is he up so early?" said a bystander.

"Umfph. Must be a bad omen." Responded the shop keeper with a disgusted tone. He spat on the ground toward Naruto's direction and headed back in to his store.

After over hearing that Naruto was about to break. He wouldn't know what he was going to do. It was either run away or beat the shit out of that guy. He didn't know and thankfully would never find out because someone caught his attention.

This is Hinata's POV right now. Starting in the morning.

Hinata was wide awake. She had to fight Hanabi, her younger sister, last night. Hinata lost yesterday because of holding back her strength. Lucky no one noticed it however because she lost her confidence fell by her father, Hiashi, reminding her how much of a failure she is for losing to her younger sibling. After being out down like that she cried herself to sleep. She felt like no one in her family cared about her other then Hanabi. But her overconfidence still put down Hinata.

Remembering the past night she felt like crying again. But her body refused to comply. Her body had more pressing matters that needed to be meet. Like food. And the restroom.

After showering and getting ready for the day she was about to go eat with her sister and father but decided against it. From what happened yesterday she needed something to help pull her on her feet. The best part is since it is breakfast she can eat her favorite food. Cinnamon rolls. Grabbing her own gama-chan she headed out of the Hyūga complex to fulfill her stomach desires.

She didn't have to tell any one at the complex where she was going because usually no one cared other than Ko, her personal guard (I think he is a guard. I don't know though), but his was on a mission somewhere dealing with something crazy.

Walking down the road toward her desired breakfast bar she couldn't shake the feeling that some one was thinking about her. Usually it would be an uncomfortable feeling but instead has a warm feeling in the middle of her chest. She wondered what Naruto was doing at this moment. Reaching her destination she looked up at the sky and gave a pleasurable sigh ( for the feeling she was have, not for the bar). She was about to enter then bar before she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning toward the direction of the feeling. She saw a beautiful blonde female walk in her direction looking right a her. Hinata blushed a little bit but didn't rightfully know why. But something seemed oddly familiar to Hinata about this female but what was it?

Back the Naruto.

Naruto saw Hinata looking at the sky with her pupil less lavender eyes that seemed to glitter in the sun light. He was about to walk up to her before noticing that what stood in between him and Hinata was Ichiraku's. If Naruto walked by and Teuchi greeted him then Naruto would have to step in and eat. And if Naruto didn't do that then Teuchi might get mad for being ignored. Naruto wanted to eat but REALLY wanted to speak to Hinata first. There was only one way to slip by while being unnoticed.

"Transform!" whispered Naruto. His voice was followed by a puff of smoke. As the smoke reseated revealing a busty blonde female. Taking the opportunity he/she ( hahahaha ) walked by Ichiraku's, despaired protest from his growling stomach, toward Hinata who started turning his direction.  
'She looks puzzled. She looks kinda cute too with that faint blush.' thought Naruto. He didn't rightfully know why he thought in that way but he didn't care all that much.

"Hi there Hinata! What are you up to?" Asked Naruto in loud voice which was just shy of being considered yelling. Still not realizing that he was still a 'female.'

"H-hi. Sorry for me f-forgetting you if I have meet you before. So if you don't m-mind me asking, w-who are you?" asked Hinata with some stuttering here and there but all the same still very polite like she has been taught.

"What do you mean who am I? It is me!" responded Naruto a little confused at her response. It made him worry again like he was last night.

"W-who are you? asked Hinata again tilting her head a little bit, confused.

"Why don't you recognize me? I was.." Naruto would have finished his sentence but he was distracted by a growl from his stomach that rocked his body effectively halting the transformation jutsu followed by a puff of smoke.

The sudden smoke time Hinata by surprise, so much so that all she could do was watch as it cleared. She had a very confused face on until the smoke cleared revealing her crush holding his ravage stomach as it constantly was barking out demands for food. After collecting the image in front of her she flushed faster then the speed of light. At the sight of Naruto, as if it was a instinct, all of he blood went to her head.

'T-t-t-that w-wome-en w-was N-Naruto-kun?!' She thought while feeling a bit light headed. But similar to Naruto, just not a loud, her own stomach was calling for sustenance which brought some of the blood from her cheeks some where else that needed it. Refocusing she was able to stammer out, "H-hi." That was all that she could force out from her mouth because every thing else was being weighted down by her shyness.

"Ooo so you do recognize me." said Naruto with a large grin that spread across his face. Then opening his eyes a bit more notice that Hinata was extremely red. Though it was cute in Naruto's opinion he couldn't stop his 'good guy' from being a bit concerned and asked "Hinata are you sick? Your face is very red. Do you have a fever? Here let me check." said a concerned Naruto was also blushing slightly, however he was oblivious to it, reached over to feel Hinata's forehead. Before he could make contact she pulled away making Naruto frown a bit at this.

Now to Hinata.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was about to feel her head to see if she had a fever. Noticing this she pulled away quickly knowing that if he did make contact that would be all she could handle and would faint dead away to find her self waking up in the hospital a week later.

"I-I'm f-f-fine N-N-N-Naruto-kun." said the struggling Hinata with her nerves. Finding an excuse she said "I-I-I'm j-just a l-little hungry." Then a wiggle came from her stomach that told her different. She was VERY hungry.

"Are you sure Hinata? Your face is really red and if you have a fever you shouldn't be up and about. said Naruto still conserved for her. Hinata caught this as was touch that he was concerned for HER. She started fiddling with her index fingers and responded.

"I-I-I'm fine N-n-Naruto-kun. R-R-R-Really. said Hinata as she quietly gasped for air as that sentence wiped her out.

"Ok Hinata I believe you." said Naruto not wanting to push the subject any further if Hinata didn't want to. "So what are doing Hinata?" asked Naruto still not quite getting the signs from Hinata's rumbly tumbly.

"M-me? I-I was about to e-eat breakfast. W-w-what a-about y-you?" asked Hinata some how pushing the words out of her mouth. She didn't want this to end. Her crush was talking to her. After all the scenarios she made up in her head to try and confront him and talk to him, Naruto came up to HER!  
"I was about I eat breakfast at Ichiraku's." said Naruto. Putting both hands behind his head and with a smile from the idea he just got he asked, " Care to join me?"

Those four words that just shook Hinata's consciousness. Those were four word she has always been wanting to hear from Naruto. But she was hardly ready for them. She was about to faint but her stomach saved the day with a loud growl. The noise turned a few heads in her direction silently thanked her tummy and then after a few silent moments Hinata responded but with an ever so quiet voice the rivaled a whisper. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes I-I-I-I would l-l-l-love to j-j-j-oin y-you." said Hinata sacrificing volume for quantity of words.

"Yay!" yelled Naruto but before he could grab Hinata's hand a take her to Ichiraku her stomach gave yet another protest. This time taking it as a hint ( really Naruto smh ) asked, "Are you sure you want ramen?"

"Y-Y-Yes I d-do." said Hinata. This was followed by yet another growl. This time cursing her stomach.

"Do you want something else?" asked Naruto. Though he wanted ramen he really wanted to get to know more about the girl Hinata he finally noticed.

"N-n-no I am fine." said Hinata. She didn't what to somehow ruin this moment that stumbled a cross her. When the stomach was heard again all she wanted to do was punch it till it shut up but she didn't do that because it would draw WHY to much attention.

But Naruto had enough of her denying it. He know that she didn't want ramen. So remembering about being an 'ok' guy said, "Hinata I know you are lying." then with a smile Naruto said, "What do YOU want to eat for breakfast?"

"Nothing. I am fine with ramen." said Hinata with a smile. When Naruto saw this he felt warm again like he did yesterday because that smile was for him.

There was a sweet scent in the air. Some one could tell it was a baked food. It had a spice on it unlike any other which made it unique. Naruto smelling this silently crave what ever that smell was. He looked to his right toward the bar they were standing in front of to find what it was. They were bread that swirled to its center with browns marks on it coupled with what looked like white frosting. Looking back at Hinata noticed she was looking at the same thing, but drooling a little bit. 'I think this is what she want' Naruto told himself. He was reassured by this when an explosion came from Hinata's midsection ( soooo unlike her haha ). He noticed that she started blushed madly at her sudden "outburst" but was snapped out of it when Naruto said, "Hey Hinata, do you want that for breakfast" smirking as Hinata nodded.

"Well then let's go eat!" Said Naruto. And with that both raced to a open table to get the mystery food. The people already in the bar were amazed at the speed at which they toke their seats. Well they were hungry. VERY hungry. Famished and a lot more adjectives to go along with it. Taking notice a waiter came over to them and asked the two what would they like to eat. The waiter, or he, got his answer fast from Naruto. He pointed to the mystery food and said, " I would like what ever that is. But give me a lot of them. Like 20 of them." Both Hinata and the waiter as well as a few people who over heard Naruto's remark look at him with astonished wide eyes at the shear quantity of the mystery food he wanted.

"Ok." said the waiter still in disbelieve. "Do you want a side along with you cinnamon rolls?"

"Ooo so they are cinnamon rolls." said Naruto while nodding his head. "I'll take eggs. Ooo and some orange juice."

"Ok." said the waiter written down what Naruto ordered on a piece of paper. " And what would you like Miss?"

Hinata didn't know what she wanted for a side so she just copied Naruto." I-I will have some c-cinnamon rolls too. O-only 6 of them. Side eggs and orange juice t-too." Said Hinata with a smile. The waiter nooses and went to the back to give the bakers want the two have ordered.

"Hey Hinata. How long do you thin it will take for them to make our food?" asked Naruto sounding desperate with both hands cradling his stomach. Hinata just shrugged being too sidetracked by her stomach to squeeze a word out.

It was as if the Kami himself though one cinnamon roll because a large tray of 18 and a much smaller tray of 6 where headed toward their direction. The waiter put the cinnamon rolls on the their table, 18 to Naruto and 6 to Hinata. Then he gave both their drinks and sides and backed away quickly as both Naruto and Hinata unleashed their ravage sides. But Naruto's was much much worse. They both were takin hostage by their stomach. There was no talking involved. Though Hinata would have liked to enjoy the meal with Naruto hr instinct pushed that away. Both finished their meal within 5 minutes.

A series of satisfied sighs were coming from Naruto as he tapped his happy tummy and leaded back. Mean while just smiled at him. Then the waiter came by amazed at how fast BOTH of them finished their food. Especially the blonde kid.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed the food." The waiter wonder if they tasted the food at all since they finished so quickly.

"Yes I liked it alot. I may have to come over more often!" Exclaimed Naruto with a huge grin.

"Y-yes thank you for the meal." replied Hinata. The waiter left and then came back with their bill. Naruto was actually surprised that he didn't triple the cost of the cinnamon rolls. When the waiter came back to get the check Naruto remembered what day it was.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" ask Naruto.

"Yes. It is 8:26." said the waiter.

It toke a moment for Naruto to realize when school starts but Hinata is not as slow as slow as Naruto was.

"Naruto-kun we are going to be late for class!" She said in a louder then normal tone and without stuttering.

Finally comprehending what Hinata was saying Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started running to the academy. But as he was running toward the academy he felt like he was anchored down a little bit. Looking backward the saw that Hinata was on the ground. He had been literally dragging her to the academy. Hinata fainted right away when Naruto grabbed her hand back at the breakfast bar. In the action he was getting ALOT of publicity from the villagers who were watching him the whole time.

'Dang it!' Naruto thought. What should he do know? He had to get Hinata to the academy! There was only one way. Naruto walked over her body and picked her up and started running toward the academy carrying her bridal style. This action drew even more attention, and for one in particular person it was not a welcomed sight.

Now at the academy.

Naruto and Hinata bursts a in the the class room causing all of the residents in the room, except for one, to stare at them both.

Iruka was tempted to start yelling at Naruto until he noticed a red faced girls behind him. Iruka smiled on the in side but on the outside tried to act annoyed, but it was not working very well, and stated to the both Naruto and Hinata to take their seats.

Hinata was headed toward her seat but was a surprised to notice that Naruto right behind her.

Blushing a little Naruto asked "Hinata can I sit with you today?"

"Y-y-yes I-I would l-love it if y-you would s-sit with m-me." said Hinata who at the moment mentally knocked her head for stumbling for words.

"Cool. Thanks Hinata." said Naruto with a grin. But this was a different grin front the other ones. This was truer then the ones before. This grin was like what a piece of chocolate is to a peanut butter ( I like this combo ).Bliss. Snapping back to reality Hinata toke her seat followed by Naruto who sat next to her. She still couldn't help but blush during the while process.  
Naruto noticed that Hinata was blushing ever since she woke up.

Flashback.

Owwww why did you have to faint Hinata!? Naruto thought while running through the streets. Toward the academy with Hinata in his arms. She must be really sick. But as he was running he could help but noticed how cute Hinata looked. But he was pulled from that thought when she started stirring. Like a reaction, mainly because he was embarrassed and because he is Naruto, dropped Hinata on the floor. The sudden impact made her wake right up.

When Hinata opened her eyes she felt that she was laying in the floor and quickly shot up. Looking at Naruto she nervously asked him, " W-what h-happened?"

"Well," started Naruto rubbing the back of his head because he hoped that Hinata would approve of him carrying her. "You kinda passed out so I had to pick you up and carry you to the academy." Naruto true to sound as innocent as possible.

But all that Hinata toke from what Naruto just said was that he was carrying her. Several shades of red pasted through her face before being cutt off by the still oblivious Naruto who asked, "Are you ok? Your face is very red."  
Before Naruto could continue Hinata looked away twiddling her fingers while saying "W-we better hurry t-toward the academy r-right N-Naruto-kun?" With that being said Naruto nodded as they both headed for the academy.

End of Flashback.

For some reason it was Naruto's hope that Hinata never out grows her blush because it made her look so cute in his opinion. After this thought it didn't take long before Naruto started day dreaming. The dreams were mainly about him and Hinata training, eating and doing more together (he is still being innocent guys ). He wondered why he thought he was thinking about Hinata and not his crush Sakura. But he discarded that a told him self that he now has a different cruch before looking at Hinata and his mouth forming a small visually pleasurable smile.

An hour later.

Iruka has a good eye for people daydreaming. He always catches Naruto, actually he is not good at it. Naruto just makes it so obvious. Making a loud noise that pulled Naruto back to reality then said "Naruto I have a question for you." said Iruka. He know that he should never call on Naruto but he could shake the feeling that eventually Naruto will grow up a little and manage to stay awake. After he got Naruto's attention who just looked up at him then asked "What element is best used against earth?"

Crap. Naruto thought. He did know this. Was just like yesterday where he go difficult questions. But unlike yesterday he got a little hint. A slightly blushing Hinata was tapping in her paper, which was close enough to see it, that had the answer.

"Ummm is it lightning?" Asked Naruto who was a bit skeptical.  
Iruka as well as the rest of the class, including Sasuke but excluding Hinata, was surprised that he got the question right. They all were looking at him blinking in surprise. Iruka shaking his head continued the lesson.  
Naruto lead of to Hinata's ear and then said "Thank you Hinata." Naruto being SO VERY CLOSE to her made her almost be on the verge of collapsing. But she just said, while wearing a huge blush as always, "Y-your welcome N-n-Naruto-kun. I-If y-you need h-help with notes just a-ask me." finished Hinata with a smile.

Naruto nodded and was able to take a few notes writing down one last thing before drifting back from reality.

30 minutes before class ended.

Iruka once again was going to awake up Naruto. It was getting annoying. So Iruka decided to make a more physical approach. Walking up to the unconscious Naruto, Iruka chocked his fist back and slammed it in the the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto was dreaming of him and Hinata sharing a bowl of ramen. There was a noodle that both of them were slurping on before they realized that both of them were slurping the same noodle. Their lips got closer and closer and CLOSER before a blunt pain woke him up, before the climate of his dream, which was followed by an annoyed Iruka's words that are as follows. "WAKE UP NARUTO! I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION TO ASK YOU!"

"Ok ok ok." said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head. "What is it?"

"This should be easy. What are the three elements that a ninja has in their arsenal? If you get this right Naruto the class gets to leave early." said Iruka. As if the class already know that Naruto would get it wrong started groaning and shaking their head in disappointment.

"Sure I know that one I wrote it down in my notes." said Naruto. Yet again the whole class with the exception of Hinata looked at Naruto in stripes to found out that Naruto toke notes. 2 for 2. And he was about to make it 3 for 3. " The answer is Taijutsu Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

Right when Iruka said correct most of the class got up and started heading for the door. Someone even saying, "Good job Naruto." which made Hinata, Iruka and of course Naruto smile.

"Nice going Naruto." said Iruka with a smile on his face as he patted Naruto on the shoulder before heading toward he desk.

Hinata was about to congratulate Naruto but was stopped when he look in her lavender eyes with his own blue ones and said "Thank you again. If you don't mind I would like to sit next to you from now on Hinata-chan. That is if you don't mind."

Somehow holding her own said "I-I would l-love if you would." Naruto noticed her red face once again but now he was starting to get the hints. But he figured he would wait a bit longer to ask her out. He then walked with her outside the academy neither one of them saying a word which kept the tension between the two high.

"Well i guess i will see you tomorrow Hinata-chan"said Naruto. His face or voice didn't show it but he really didn't want to leave her side.

"B-bye N-Naruto-kun" responded Hinata. She likewise didn't went to leave Naruto's side but she needed to head home. So they both went their separate ways for the day.

Naruto:

On his way back he saw a villager that had the same eyes as Hinata head in the direction she went. Before completely passing him the stranger made a powerful glare at Naruto. But he refused to let that get the best of him for today was the best day of his life. So far.

Stepping foot in to his apartment he felt very alive inside. He found someone that noticed him. And he decided then and there that he will do anything he can to keep her.

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets for the first time today he felt a piece if paper. It was the card that he toke with him today. And he completely forgot about it. Sighing he looked toward his balcony and told himself that he will ask her tomorrow.

Hinata:

Hinata just had the best moments of her life as she was walking toward her house. She practically spent the day with the one person she always dreams about. HER one and only Naruto-kun. And she vowed that nothing will ever get in the middle I either of them.

Coming back from her thoughts she looked up at the entrance to the Hyūga complex. Just then fear toke her over. What she saw was Hiashi, two elders and a mystery Hyūga appear. Tears started to form in her eyes as she weakly whispered to herself, "Oh no."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If you can spare the time please review. Thanks. Oo and guys I copy and paste this from my phone So the page layout may not be very nice but I will try and do the best I can to make it more like eye candy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the last update. I had no Internet connection but its up now so with no further delay on to this chapter. Ooo and warning that a go back and forth between Naruto and Hinata a lot in this chapter.**

1 recipients

CC: recipientsYou More

BCC: recipientsYou

Show Details

FROM:

Phillip Lewis

TO:

Phillip Lewis

Message flagged

Wednesday, November 14, 2012 11:55 PM

Hey guys sorry about the last update. I had no Internet connection but it's up now so with no further delay on to this chapter. Ooo and warning that a go back and forth between Naruto and Hinata a lot in this chapter.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto was scratching his head puzzled on how he would bring up the card. Better yet he wished he know where she lived so he could go over and ask her about it now. He wanted to know if this gift was for him or not. Of course he spent time with her the whole day today and he had fun being with her but no one has ever been with him for more than a minute excluding Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Then again usually the reason that was so was they owned his favorite restaurant. But it was nice to of course know that they didn't view him like the other villagers but were quite kind to him. That was probably the main reason that he constantly found himself going back. Well that and the ramen was literally to die for. But thinking how the villagers treated Naruto and how Hinata never really talked to him before earlier today, maybe she was just being polite to him. He wished he knew Hinata's true intentions for today because he grew to like her. And the funny thing is that it didn't take that long for Hinata to replace Sakura as his crush. The thought of her just being polite because she was treading carefully (like how the other villagers are around Naruto) pained him and made his temperature raise a little bit. It was frustrating to Naruto that there was a possibility that Hinata was just being nice. The next thought cooled Naruto off by thinking that what if Hinata really was enjoying his company. What if she was not being polite just because it is a nice thing to do? But she was being polite to him because she really wanted to become his friend. Or maybe it is because she liked him. Naruto lay on his bed facing the ceiling smiling at that. Maybe she liked him. He liked her back too. What if they could become more than just friends Naruto thought to himself. Then wondering what the word would be for a girl and a boy being more than just friends. A "Hummmm." came from Naruto as the tried to think of a word. Looking toward his cabinet he recalled something that he meant to do earlier that day before he met Hinata. Food supplies ( or ramen ). He really didn't feel like getting up at the moment because he rather enjoined thinking about Hinata and found himself smiling the whole time because his cheeks were a bit sore.

Reluctantly Naruto got out of bed and headed out to go get some food. Though it was by his extreme hunger that he stumbled on Hinata this morning, being thankful for that, he still did not want to repeat that episode. Reaching the street outside of his apartment he thought of the odds of running it to Hinata again. Maybe he would get lucky again.

Hinata:

Da Dum. Da Dum. Da Dum. Hinata could hear her heart pumping harder. This was too much for Hinata's fragile stricter to handle as her reluctant feet constantly moved forward toward her father, who had narrow eyes after the poor girl, and three other Hyūgas, who's gaze held more disgust toward her than usual. All the stares from those 4 where almost too much for Hinata to bare. She had an overwhelming urge to fall on the ground and cry at her perfect day that was now ruined. She knew she was not allowed to be around Naruto, much less spend time with him, and EVEN LESS have a crush on the boy. She even remembered when Ko told her now to associate with Naruto and what would happen if she did not listen. But she couldn't help, Naruto's strong will to keep pushing and he similarity to her but never cried about the things that brought him down. That Naruto would just stand up and keep pushing. Those actions inspired her. To the point that she started to few him as more than just her idle.

Once Hinata was close enough towards the entrance to the Hyūga complex, where her father and the others were standing, Hiashi said, "Hinata, I would like that have a word with you." It sounded as if he was more concern than angry. But the frustration in his voice was still noticeable. Even though his voice showed emotion his face did not. It was still hard as steel and much more difficult to break.

Hinata followed her father from the complex's entrance to his office. During their "travel" Hinata could have sworn that the other 3 Hyūgas were planning something for her but it seemed they were a bit patient because the sounds of the footsteps were quick and rushed. They pasted by Hinata and the two elders flanked her father on his left and right. Both whispering in Hiashi's ear but Hinata couldn't make out any of the words because their voices were too low. But it seemed that whatever it was it made Hiashi angry for his face got a tad red around his cheeks and nose. Obviously annoyed by the subject he gave the two elders a glare and shuck his head. After that action both elders toke a step back behind Hinata and, for some reason, keeping a close eye on her.

When Hiashi, Hinata and that Hyūga entered the office first Hiashi turned to the elders and said, "Leave." This came out quite demanding. But that what Hiashi was aiming for.

"What? This matter concerns us Hyūgas so we have the right to be here." protested one of the elders, he was in his 70's and usually kept his eyes closed. Hinata Sealy guess that his eyes were so good that he could see through his eye lids even without the Byakugan activated.

"No this concerns MY daughter and I AM her father. I want to speak with her and Azuki alone." replied Hiashi. He was not going to budge on this. The two elders saw this and choose not to push the matter then complied too Hiashi's order.

Once the two were out of the way Azuki shut the door behind them. He was about 2 years older than Hinata and he was from the main branch and was also a Genin. Hinata knew all this but she was about to find out something that she would have never guessed.

"Hinata." Hiashi started as we went around his desk and sat in a chair. Whirling it around to face Hinata. "What where you doing this morning?" as he looked in her eyes as if searching for something to grab and pull, whatever it is, out.

"I-I went to go eat b-breakfast at a breakfast b-bar." said Hinata her voice failing we with each passing word. She was rather timid about the morning because she didn't know what to expect from her father once he found out who she was with the whole time.

"You left without telling anybody?" Hiashi questioned almost accusingly.

Hinata would have burst into a yelling spree if she could have and said "USUALLY NO ONE CARES WHERE I GO OR IF THEY NEVER SEE ME! WHY START ASKING NOW!" But after all the years of having what little of her "backbone" she had be slowly striped from her she could only weakly say "Hai."

When Hiashi heard this he was about to erupt. But what stopped him was how Hinata looked so depressed. She looked so prepared to be knocked down and casted aside. Hiashi never realized it until now how Hinata was always just absorbing and never retaliating. Never before had he realized how much he cared for her. How much he has put her through. Again his face didn't show what was going through his head for it was still steel. But he decided that he will attempt to help Hinata without having her be dependent on being guided. But what Hiashi didn't realize is that what he was about to say would strip Hinata of her hopes and her dreams.

"Hinata do you know why Azuki is here?" ask Hiashi. Hinata didn't know so she shook her head. She knew it wasn't going to be good but what she heard made her drop to her knees. "I made an agreement with Azuki's father in that once you are of age, 16, you will marry him. This will keep you in the main branch. The elder want me to strip your status in the main branch and if I won't then the council will. They view you as expendable. This is the only way to keep you in the main branch." Once he finished sadness seeped in to his eyes as he looked at his oldest. Hinata was on the flooring staring through Hiashi as streams of tear poured from her wide, shocked eyes.

Hinata was too shocked, too sad, too heart broken, and too much of many things more to do anything. Not only her dream of being with Naruto was diminished before her eyes but the other people in her clan wanted her to die. They though she was no use to the clan other than just a body ready to be thrown away.

Hiashi reluctantly continued." I am sorry that I have to give you all this at once." Hiashi then turned toward a wall with his back toward Hinata. "I know you spent time with that Naruto boy today. Though you and Azuki are not formally together you are forbidden to spend time with him." Once he finished his face turn back to a stone and said, "That boy is nothing but a monster and should have been killed once he was born." When Hinata heard that her blood started boiling. HER Naruto was NOT a monster and she wondered why people always thought of him as such. Even Naruto seems to have no idea. "If I ever see him with you." Hiashi pause to make sure he had Hinata's attention. "I WILL KILL HIM." he said in a low terrifying voice which rocked Hinata to her very core. "Hinata you may go to you room. Azuki if you would please escort her."

"Yes sir Hiashi-sama." said Azuki as he bowed down toward Hiashi then went to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before he could do anything else Hinata toke his hand and threw it aside. Turned toward the door and ran toward her room.

Once Hinata got in her room and closed the door she threw herself on her bed. Her perfect day just became the worst day of her life in less than 30 minutes. Hinata cried for the rest of the night until her eyes became to swollen and heavy that she fell asleep.

Naruto that same night:

Naruto was walking back from Ichiraku's are he eat a few bowls of ramen. It was weird. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something important was happening. But it was a bad important. That is the closest Naruto could but it based off of his vague vocabulary. Naruto stopped by a store and bought 5 bags full of instant ramen and started in his way home. Though he was getting disturbed glares at him Naruto didn't notice because he was to focused on this "feeling." Looking toward the sky he hope with all he might that Hinata be ok. He wished he knew where she lived so bad that he would go to as far as beating people up for that information (HELL YES NARUTO! GO GET HER!).

As he was nearing his apartment a person caught his eye. Male was only about a two years older then Naruto but he had the same pupil less eyes as Hinata. But his eyes seemed dull and had hate in them. But the hate didn't seem directed toward Naruto. Is toward someone or something else. The boy wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg (had to look up online for that one hahaha).

"What are you looking at kid?" asked the boy who spat the word kid.

Well he seems nice Naruto said sarcastically to himself. "Well can I ask you a quick question?"

"How long is it going to take for you to bring up the question?" shot the boy. Clearly not interested in what Naruto was going to ask. "Spit it out" he said with a harsh tone again clearly tired of waiting.

This guy was getting on Naruto's nerves. But if he got the answer he was hoping for it would be worth it. "Do you know a girl whose name is Hinata Hyaga?" asked Naruto who didn't realize that he pronounced Hinata's last name wrong which made the boys brow twitch.

"Hinata HyŪga?" The boys voice raised in agitation for having to pronounce the name for Naruto. "Of course I know her. She is a failure and not worth of being mentioned."

After hearing that Naruto clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the boy angry at what he just said. 'How DARE he talks like that about HIS Hinata.' Naruto screamed in his head. But he needed information so he kept his cool the best way he could. "Where does she live?" asked Naruto with his voice seething with a hostile tone that he hardly had any control over.

Finally the male completely turned toward Naruto, showing his forehead band that stated he was a Genin, and smile hideously. "I was going to tell you but then again I don't have to so I won't." he said. He was toying with Naruto and was having some fun doing it.

"Why YOU-" threatened Naruto with his voice getting progressively louder. The feeling the Naruto was having was getting very intense which made Naruto desperate. This caused his eye sight to get clearer and felt his pupils stretch vertically which was followed by a voice that was not his that urged Naruto. It said "Make him talk." The voice sounded promising but before Naruto could act two more people showed up in an alley. No light was there so Naruto couldn't make out who they were but could tell that they know the boy.

"Neji we have to go do our mission report." said one of the silo wets. It was a girl's voice. "Come on." Then the two figures started walking way.

Looking in their direction Neji smirked and started walking after them. With his back turned to Naruto he said, "You must also be a failure if you're looking for Hinata. Just so you know," Naruto could mentally see Neji's sly smile," two negatives don't make a positive." Then he made a hand sigh and vanished from sight.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was so worried about Hinata. But he could do anything to help it. The only thing he could do was hope that he. Would see her tomorrow and talk to her then. Those thoughts made him sulk as he walked to his house, got dress for bed, and was still there when he went to sleep.

The next morning.

Naruto:

The feeling from last night was still there. I just didn't seem like it was going away. If anything if was worse. When Naruto finally got up to get ready for today he didn't even feel all that hungry for ramen. He just had 2 bowls. And between when Naruto was in the shower and when he was about to head out to leave the feeling just kept getting worse to the point where his heart ached. After some careful thought he concluded it may have something to do with Hinata. But he still was not sure. The last thing Naruto did was grabbing his goggles and looked at the card as his heart thumped was felt across his whole chest. It was so much that he could almost collapse. After that Naruto was convinced even more that this feeling indeed was connected to Hinata. As he was walking through the streets people seemed more surprised than yesterday for this time he was headed to the academy an hour early.

Hinata:

Her eyes were still swollen and heavy as if even in her sleep she was weeping. That might explain why she found herself awoke in the middle of the night to only start sobbing at when happened a few hour prier. She reluctantly got up from her bed, almost unable to stand, and got ready to head for the academy. The thought of seeing Naruto lighted her mood a bit before it was shot back down from what her father said. "If I ever see him with you. I WILL KILL HIM." Those words rang through Hinata's head as more tears found their way out of Hinata's red, dry eyes. As she went down stairs to leave before her Hiashi crossed her path.

"Hinata are you going to eat?." he said trying to lighted her mood. But Hinata just kept her eyes glued to the floor and headed out the Hyūga complex.

"Hinata, please come and eat. Your class doesn't start in another hour." Hiashi reasoned starting to be a little worried for Hinata's health. Though Hinata was weak and is too kind to become a shinobi she was still his daughter. But all he got in response was this.

"Sorry I am not hungry." said Hinata with her eyes never pulling away from the ground and not stuttering in the least.

As she was walking toward the academy she was about to turn a corner but stopped when she heard Azuki's and Neji's voice.

"I hear your going to marry that women." said Neji in an ugly way.

"Yea but my father wants to solidify our position in the main branch." said Azuki. "If it was up to me I would rather marry Hanabi but Hiashi won't let anyone near her."

Neji let out a 'ha' and replied "Well maybe you will get lucky. I think-"

Hinata didn't hear the rest for she didn't want to listen anymore. She was being used as a political stake to help someone position in the clan. So she couldn't not only have a chance with Naruto but the person she was being made to marry didn't really want to marry her but her younger sister. This time she picked up the pace toward the academy. All she wanted to do was sit down and hope that would somehow help her.

Naruto:

By the time he reached the academy Iruka was just opening the dirt to the class room to get ready for the class and was taken by complete surprise when he saw Naruto an hour early. Iruka smiled and said "Wow someone is up early! What that occasion?" When Iruka opened his eyes and looked at Naruto there was no smile to be found. No energy. Nothing that the Naruto he knew was there at all. This scared Iruka. He got concerned immediately and said "Hey Naruto what bugging you?" As he said this Iruka went over to the slump Naruto and knelt in front of him. That when he finally caught Naruto's attention.

"Hey Iruka Sensei." said Naruto as he looked up and put on a fake smile that Iruka saw right through.

"Hey what wrong?" ask Iruka again but this time lead Naruto inside to sit down so he could talk about it.

After a few minutes of Iruka pushing Naruto finally broke.

"I have a feeling that something bad is happening." admitted Naruto.

"What? Where are you getting this feeling?" asked Iruka still pushing for some answers.

"Well it is hard to explain. It started happening afternoon yesterday." said Naruto looking at the floor recalling yesterday and how great it was until that feeling started that just ruined it all for him. "I just started feeling really bad right here." said Naruto painfully as he grabbed part of his jacket which was in front of his heart.

Iruka was puzzled. Was Naruto love sick? Or is it something else that is missing. He didn't know but before they could continue the conversation students started arriving. Not wanting to spread someone else private affairs Iruka said "Naruto we can talk about this later ok?"

Naruto nodded and said "Thank Sensei but I think I can handle It." and thats when Naruto gave a fake smile that Iruka fell for.

"Ok Naruto. But if you ever want to talk about something come to Me." urged Iruka with a smile. He wanted to show Naruto that no matter what was going on he was there for him.

Time skip one hour (Hinata was walking around Konoha for about an hour to calm herself of her emotions).

Hinata entered this class room late which is unusual but no one paid much attention to her when she entered the room. It was the first time people even saw her since she was always so quite. As Hinata walked across the room she tried to hide what she was feeling until Iruka spoke to her.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Why were you late?" asked A vet concerned Iruka. First Naruto and now Hinata? Something must really be happening he thought.

Right when Iruka asked "what's wrong?" she almost lost it. She struggled to keep her composer and replied "I-I-I am f-fine. J-Just over s-slept." Then Hinata saw Naruto was gaze was filled with concern. His eyes desperately said "What's wrong?" She looked away before a tear was able to make it way from her right eye. She quickly wiped it away as she toke a seat away from Naruto. When she did that action her heart broke. The pain was hard to contain for another tear freed itself on Hinata's left eye.

Naruto:

When Hinata toke that seat the was nowhere near him the feeling intensified tenfold. He wanted to go over pick her up and bring her over to where he was sitting. But something told him to not so that. He was so depressed and angry at that moment. But he was going to show it. Not after everything he has been though. But this was something else. He didn't think he could take much more.

Time skip 4 hours:

The class was outside and some of the students were sparing against each other. Iruka didn't call on Naruto today because of how he was feeling.

When Naruto was outside he finally caught a glimpse Hinata. He then made his way over to her to start talking to her.

Hinata:

She was so heart broken. And the suns comfortable rays didn't seem to help at all. Then someone stood right next to her and quietly said her name. The voice had concern in it. There was something else in it that she could make out. But when she looked to the direction the vice came from she saw him.

Naruto, the boy who she could never have but who was the boy whom she loved. Him just being so close yet too far was too much for her to bear. All see could do was turn and walk the other way and ignore him. The words of her father were still repeating what he said to her. "I WILL KILL HIM." That cold voice STILL repeating.

Naruto:

When she turned away from him, Naruto almost collapsed to cry. But he stayed standing but just barely. All that he permitted was a tear as he gazed after his Hinata.

Time skip 3 and a half hour later

The class was about to end and Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and a few hours ago. Why? Is all he could think of? Why why why why WHY!? That's when he snapped. He wanted to take the goggles off and throw them in the trash and then rip up the card. When that thought came up Naruto acted impulsively. He got up and started walking toward the trash can each step he toke made his heart even more as it felt like his heart was going to burst. Once he got there he toke off his goggles and dropped them in the trash. When he did that action the whole class was shocked at what they had just witnessed. Then he reached in his pocket for the card. But he could pull it out. His heart would not let him tear it up. It said that was enough. So Naruto complied and turned back toward his seat catching a glimpse of an Iruka and Hinata.

Iruka:

His eyes were as wide as his body could permit. What had he just witnessed? Naruto toke such good care for those goggles. Those goggles were apart of him. When he threw them away it was like the goggles toke part of him with it. Iruka was now beyond sacred and worried when he saw this. He was terrified at what was got to happen next.

Hinata:

After all the torture of having to ignore her loved one. That single action cut her to her core. That was it. Her heart literally broke along with it she did. She stood up and ran out the door crying.

Time skip (yes again) 30 minutes.

Naruto:

That stunt he pulled didn't help anything. Why did I do that? He asked himself? Naruto was so confused. And that feeling was not helping for when the class ended he started to silently sob. Iruka tried to comfort him but there was little he could do. So he eventually left Naruto to his thoughts.

Hinata:

This was it. She had broken. There was no more she could take. She can't be with Naruto, the ONLY one for her. She would rather kill herself then let that happen. That when the idea came to her.

Naruto:

Why? Why was he feeling this? Naruto couldn't figure it out. But then a though came to his head that sealed his fate in Hinata. The thought about life with her, his life with Hinata. That when he stood up from his chair that made it fly against the wall that startled Iruka at his desk. Naruto's face was stain with tears. He realized it now. It has only been a day ( go figure ) and he has already fallen in love with Hinata. With a rush of determination and burst of energy he ran down the stairs in the class room and jumped out the window to look for his beloved. He left behind a confused Iruka was was blinking trying to figure out what had happened. Then it clicked. So Iruka did the one thing that would make it all a little bit better.

Time skip ( the last time for this chapter ) 5 hours:

Hinata:

This was it. She had enough courage to end it. Hinata held a kunai knife he left hand. This was it. She thought of what she was leaving behind. After a few minutes she closed her eyes and toke her last deep breath and not bothering to hear anything else other then herself. Then gripped the knife as hard as she could to prepare herself for the pain she pulled the knife as fast as she could toward her  
throat until...

Meanwhile Naruto:

Naruto was running as fast as he could as he let his heart lead the way. His heart was following the pain of another. The only another. Hinata. The feeling was only intensifying as he was nearing a large complex. The feeling was from there. It was night no one was up. However guards who were too busy with their poker game to notice Naruto bolt in toward Hinata's room. His legs were exhausted and he was painting heavily but he HAD TO REACH HER! Naruto didn't know why he had to find her but he didn't care that he didn't know. He just HAD to tell her. Tell her he was sorry. The closer he got to a room a specific room, which was almost all the way in the back of the complex, he stronger and more desperate the feeling got.

Once he got to the room and opened the door to find Hinata with a knife thrusting it toward her neck. Instinct toke Naruto over as he lunged forward.

*Shiiiiing* was echoed through the room as a knife want through flesh spilling blood.

Hinata:

Hinata was confused. She heard her knife cut something and that blood was on her and the floor but it was not hers. When she opened her eyes she found a fist clenching the knife with blood all over it which was forcing it back. Then she found an arm around her waist.

"I can't let you do that." said a voice that Hinata knew all too well. Turning to face that voice all she could get out was...

"Naruto-kun?" she still did not believe her eyes.

"If you do that I may have to follow you." Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata stayed quite with streams of tears ran from her cheeks and dripped on to the floor. "Hinata Hyūga. I can't let you do this because I love you."

"W-What?" asked Hinata to see if she miss understood.

Naruto toke the knife from Hinata's hand and placed it in the floor. Though the pain in his left hand was indescribable he chose to ignore it for losing Hinata hurt even more when he thought about it. Then he cupped her chin in his left hand and with his right hand pushed some hair behind her right ear and rep aerated what he said while his blue eyes meet Hinata's flawless, pupil less lavender eyes and said "I love you." and sealed what he said by pressing his lips against Hinata's sort pink lips. After a moment of receiving she reacted and kissed Naruto back. The kiss was filled with newly found passion that would never break. Breaking the kiss put her forehead agains his and responded " I love you too." without a stutter and then resumed to kiss Naruto. That is when Naruto returned the 'kindness' and said "Thank you."

"For what?" asked an Impatient Hinata. All she wanted to do was kiss him. Thank him for saving her yet again. That is when Naruto pulled out the 'Happy Birthday' card.

"Thank you." Naruto said again.

Smiling Hinata said "You are very welcome." and with that the gave each other another kiss.

Then she realized where they are at when she then broke the kiss once again to show a sad face on Naruto.  
"Naruto if my father finds out you are her he was kill you." Hinata whispered. Naruto hearing then shrugged and said with a foxy grin

"Then we will just have to continue this at another time." Naruto then got up and wetted a towel and tossed it to Hinata and said "Wipe your face. Sorry but I kind of got blood on you."

That thought made Hinata shiver because though she loved Naruto have his blood on her face was not in her 'list to do.' Before she could say another word she saw Naruto at her door to her room looking back at her and said' "See you tomorrow Hina-chan" and then with a *wink* he left.

Hinata smiled at what just happened. She wished she could have had more alone time with Naruto. But that is when her own realization hit her. She was with Naruto and they had kissed. That was way too much for the fragile Hinata so she fainted with her head as red as a red dwarf star.

Someplace else during that time...

"Excuse me?" said mystery person one.

"You heard correctly. Both we have to do so quietly." said mystery person number 2.

"But el-" started #1

"Stop. It will happen. We will get rid of that Hyūga girl if we must." said #2.

"I doubt Hiashi will abide by this."

"The fool is delaying the inevitably for his daughter. So sometimes being in the council is dirty job." said #2 with a smirk.

"When will we act?"

"When the time is ripe of course. We don't want to pick fruit to early now do we? It will taste bitter." said #3 with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that is it. Hope y'all like it. And that the ending made up for the middle. Review PLEASE! to be honest I check my email like 20 times to see if i got a review hahaha. Now if you want, give me suggestions on things you would like to see and I'll try and implement it in to the story. And told ya I would put tragedy in the story! OOO and I did just check this chapter's grammar and spelling. But there are fragments here and there that I left untouched. Thanks again!

Phillip Lewis


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Ok guys were will be given a choice on something. So read ALL the way through. But y'all would do that any way right? Sometimes I will say the hand sighs for a jutsu. Here is the web address if you wish to follow along. Keep in mind these are the basic hand sighs.

wiki/Hand_signs#topbar

Xxxxxxx

Man I feel good, Naruto thought to himself as the grin he wore stretched from cheek to cheek. He has never felt this good in his entire life, but there were three things that would make his day just that much better. Number one is of course Hinata but that one is self explanatory. After everything that happened yesterday and how much he had to go through, he would do it again if he know the end result would be the same. But maybe he could grab Hinata's wrist and not the knife. And speaking of knife that was Naruto's number two. The pain in his hand would not go away. It pretty much kept him awake when he got home from Hinata's. Well it was his hand and how excited he was about the kiss between Hinata and himself. But it was mostly the hand. The third thing was the goggles. I wish he could go back and stop himself from throwing away those goggles. But if it was an exchange, then it was decently worth it in Naruto's opinion (hell, mine too). Then a question popped into his head. If Hinata gave me the goggles then how did she find out where I lived? He concluded that she must have been following him. He wasn't the type to really look behind him. He always looked forward and did whatever crossed his mind. So no wonder he never noticed, he was always distracted (and dumb) to care what went on behind him. But shaking those thoughts away, to be contemplated for another time, he got ready for the day.

Naruto was starving that morning. It was because the 'feeling he had kept pushing his appetite to be considered at another time, or rather right now. Lucky he got extra ramen then he usually got when he bought it all two days ago, for his breakfast was two of the four bags (12 instant ramen cups). Crap he thought. Now he only had 10 cups left. Shrugging he finished getting ready and headed for the door. As if instinct he went to his dresser to pick up his goggles before again realized that he had discarded them. Naruto not having his goggles on seemed a little discomforting but he had to live with it. But his mood was immediately was brought up when he ran out his apartment saying to no one in particular, "I know just the cure for this." This was followed by a grin and a wink, as the 'cure' was Hinata.

As Naruto was walking towards the academy he noticed that he wasn't getting as much attention as he was used to. Thinking nothing of it he he focused back on where he was headed.

Hinata:

Hinata woke up in a warm bed that was in a cold room. But the covers over Hinata began to warm up as she remembered what transpired only a few hours ago. Even after everything that happened she was still on the brink of fainting. That was one thing she wished she could take care of. Sat up to cool herself off,since it was getting hot in the bed, and to go get something to eat. As she made rights and left toward her waiting meal she wondered how Naruto was able to get all the way back here to here. Like she lived in THE Hyūga complex which is FILLED with Byakugan users. Knowing this she may start sleeping with one eye activated. Or Naruto was just a good ninja already. Nawww she will keep an eye out.

Hinata knew she was getting close to the dining table when she could smell the food being either made or freshly prepared. Sliding the door open she found the room to be empty. Smiling to herself she went and knelt by the table waiting for the food. That's when someone came to "join" her with her breakfast meal. Azuki. He was one person Hinata didn't want to see along with several others.

"Good morning Hinata-sama. Or should I call you Hina-hime since we will be betrothed in a few years?"said Azuki with a smile as he toke his seat next to Hinata (don't worry he'll get what's coming to him muwahhhh).

Hinata looked away to not show her face of complete disgust for the boy. If she could she would beat him right now. But she didn't although she REALLY wanted to beat him. She did her best to keep calm and gave Azuki the most convincing fake smile she could. Luckily he bought it an started to fix a plate. Finishing he handed it to Hinata with a smile and said "Here you go eat up."

Hinata just nodded and ate as fast as she could. She did not want to be in here with him any longer if she could help it. Then his annoying voice broke the silence again that Hinata solely wanted. "Hey Hinata? I don't have a mission today. Would you like to do something?" whilst he was looking up at the ceiling.

"No." Hinata said simply. She didn't want anything to do with him after what he had said yesterday. Even less after Naruto became closer to 'official' with her. Though it seemed absurd. How was it not official? He saved her life and kissed her more than once! This gave Hinata her normal reaction and Azuki caught this.

"I thought you said no?" he smiled. Right when he said his first word Hinata's face went stone hard. A trademark from her father.

"Azuki stop. I heard what you said to Neji yesterday so stop trying to be nice right now." Hinata retorted at Azuki's poor acting. "Now if you excuse me if have to leave now." as she stood up and made her way back to her room to be stopped by Azuki's voice once more.

"Ok then. But just because you heard that doesn't mean it will change anything. You and I will marry. Whether you like it or not." huffed Azuki. But Hinata just shrugged it off and turned to look at him.

"We will see"said Hinata with narrow eyes. Her voice didn't stutter at all during this conversation. This obstacle was in the way of her and Naruto, and she will RIP it apart. Then she finally turned away to get ready for school.

When she got to her room to get ready she noticed that someone had left a small piece of paper. Picking it up she knew what it was. She sighed to herself knowing that she would have to change something about Naruto the desperately needed changing. That head of his. But it would probably take quite some time but Hinata had that didn't she? She was going to have a LOT of time to spend with him. She fell to the floor at the thought of spending more time with him, smiling and blushing at how soon enough all her problems will be solved with the one boy of her dreams. Naruto-kun.

Then came the word that seemed to be out to get her whenever she thought all will be ok. Hinata knew her father and she knew he was the type of person who kept his word. If he did somehow find out about the two of them then Hiashi will seek Naruto out. Hinata gulped at this and said to herself "Now we have to keep our relationship a secret." but then again being pushed back in to a corner knew that Naruto even being near her was enough for him to go carry out his word. Shaking her head telling herself there is no use worrying now finished getting ready and made her way toward the academy. It was a big day today and she couldn't wait to see her Naruto-kun.

Iruka at the academy:

Iruka was waiting by his desk waiting for all the students to get to class. But he could help be concerned for Naruto. By the way he acted toward Hinata was finally clear at the end of class. The feeling Naruto told him about was about Hinata. Though Iruka liked Hinata as a student was more concern for Naruto was was like a great friend and coming closer to being a younger brother. This is when Hinata walked through the door and this made Iruka sigh in relief. At least she is ok but all the same he walked him to her before she could make her way to her seat and asked, "Hey Hinata are you ok?" even if she was ok there was still concern in his voice all the same. All his students were precious to him and he would help out in any way he could if he was asked.

In a shy voice Hinata responded in a formal manner to Iruka with a "Hai." and a small bow and headed for her seat. But instead she moved all the way to the back where there was an extra seat, as if she was expecting someone. That's when Iuka got the hint and smiled. She is waiting for Naruto I bet, he thought. After he looked towards the door and told himself, and I am sure that he will come running. Looking at the clock a annoyed smile crossed his face. And hopefully he isn't only running because of Hinata.

Naruto:

Shit I am late! Naruto thought as he dodged and weaves through the villagers. If he was smart enough he would invent something that made walking faster. Then he would never be late. But he guessed this is what running is for. After a few minutes of tireless running, that's the reason most people hate running, he saw the academy.

Entering the academy he though if a way he could sneak in without being detected. But then thought against it based on what happened last time he tried that trick. Thinking back on it all made him shiver because he still had faint foot prints on his chest. They would go away in about a week but never the less was still painful to look at.

When he entered the class the first thing he noticed was Iruka face, that had red mark on his forehead that seem to have a beat of it own, was struggling to keep from yelling at him. Smirked with his eyes close and said "Take your seat." But that heard Iruka say "Wait a minute."

Turning around Naruto a bit confused said,"Make up your mind will ya?" but then he regretted saying that.

"Say that again Naruto? If I remember it is proper to say thank you after some brings you something." Then Iruka smiling continued, "Or in your case holds on to said something to give it to you later. Isn't that right Hinata?"

The girl couldn't say much other then nod with a small flush at the mention of her name.

Naruto on the other hand was in shock that his Sensei kept that for him. "Thanks Iruka Sensei." looking at the item and then at Iruka repeated," Thank you."

Naruto put on said item after little to no pause when he said thank you again. He now felt closer to being complete. Now all he had to do was take his seat. He went toward the stairs and noticed Hinata getting riper as he approached her. Then a smirk crossed his face, he will play a small joke on her. When he was one row before to row Hinata was on he made a left and sat in one of those seats. He was still a child inside and loved to play but he regretted it as so as he felt a sad stare from behind. He turned his head slightly as he saw Hinata was facing the ground not noticing anything else. Mentally smacking himself in the face he got up quietly and toke his seat. Though he regretted his action he was still playing along with it. When he toke his seat he looked up to make sure no one was watching before he went over to slouched body and whisper so close to her ear it twitched from being tickled and said "Just kidding."

She didn't get up however. But Naruto could tell she had a reaction because her face was a tomato. "Hinata?" he asked a little concerned since she didn't stir at all. "Hinata?" he repeated as he shook her a little. Then he noticed a large smile on her face with her eyes closed telling everyone who dared to look at the two that Hinata has fainted.

Naruto sighed in his chair as he looked toward Iruka was speaking toward the rest of the class in future tense. Future tense? Thought Naruto, but that is only for things in the future. Listening closely to what Iruka was saying sounded like advice for being a shinobi. That is when Iruka called the first name.

"Evin Charles. Please proceed to the testing room." said Iruka as a boy stood up nervously and started walking toward the testing room. What is going on Naruto, thought. But then he got a clue. The giant letters on the board. Narrowing his eyes Naruto attempted to read the two words. Graduation Exam. What? That's tomorrow though, wait!

"NANI!" Shouted Naruto at the highest volume he could that managed to wake a startled Hinata who immediately sat up straight looking at attention but still with two roses on her cheeks. "THE GRADUATION EXAM IS TODAY?!"

Iruka looked at Naruto and had a face on that said figures and replied "Yes Naruto the exam is today. I told you yesterday remember?"

Actually Naruto didn't remember. He was too focused on Hinata to even give what was going on in class a thought. Then he wondered if Hinata remembered and ask her "Did you know there was the graduation exam today?" hoping he was not the only one.

"Y-yes I did k-know. I put i-it down in m-my calendar." said Hinata. She, again, wished she could stop her stuttering but it was going to be a very difficult habit to break.

"Dang it." complained Naruto as his head rested on the desk with his hands rubbing his head. But bring drawn from his slump mood he looked at Hinata how had so worry on her face. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" a little concerned.

Twiddling her fingers Hinata said "A-About y-yesterday I-" but was cut off when Naruto pulled her a close enough so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She was so surprised that she almost lost it again but kept her composure by pinching her leg.

"I meant what I said and did. Even if I brought home a lasting memory." whispered Naruto as he lifted his left hand. It was healing fast but it would leave a scar. But Naruto wanted that for it was a testimony for when the two revealed how they felt about one another. Hinata had to pinch herself a little harder after hearing that because she was so glad to hear that neither of them regretted what happened what was done last night. But that isn't what she was going to bring up.

"I-I am g-glad to h-hear that." as a few tears parted from Hinata's eyes. "But I-I want to s-say two things. One is I-I am so s-sorry about a-acting the w-way I d-did." said Hinata looking toward the desk with a hint of a frown.

"Hinata," Naruto began," What you did made me realize what my feeling are for you. But I have a question." Naruto was remembering what Hinata said last night about if her father found out Naruto was there. "Why is it that your father would kill me?"

"T-That was the s-second thing I-I was g-going to b-bring up." Hinata was a little scared about what Naruto's reaction would be but she had to tell him. "My father doesn't want me near you at all. He said that he would kill you if he found out that you were close." Hinata's own reaction at what she said made her push away from Naruto in the off chance someone was watching them now. "Plus he has arranged for me to marry someone in the Hyūga family."

When Hinata finished Naruto didn't know how to react. Hiashi is pretty much keeping a relationship between the two impossible. How would they meet together after school ended? This was a lot of bad news. His thoughts were disrupted by some cheering and good luck positivity for the ignoring Sasuke. But Naruto went back to the problem at hand. Naruto finally got pissed when he went back to the part of Hinata being forced to marry. He would tear anyone apart if they attempted to marry or even touch her. Hinata was HIS and only HIS. He noticed her hands were clutched so maybe she already was thinking the same way he was.

"Hinata." said Naruto finally cracking a smile leaned over and placed his forehead on hers and finished. "We will figure this out. I am NOT giving you up." Hinata just looked in his eyes that repeated the word thank you and gave Naruto a quick kiss. Naruto retuned it as so as he felt contact. But their little world was interrupted when Iruka cleared his throat and repeated.

"Hinata Hyūga please head to the testing room."

Hinata then stood up and started walking toward the door but not before Naruto toke her hand and gave it a confident squeeze while he mouthed 'Good luck.'

As Hinata toke her test Naruto was trying to figure out who he and Hinata will be able to continue their relationship without being found out by anyone. Naruto didn't like (not that anyone would) having a death sentence hanging over his head if he got close to Hinata. But they both were determined to find a way around it so they would. When she made her way back to her seat Naruto was still turning up blanks. But he and Hinata were going to have to switch roles as Iruka called out "Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto gulped. He wasn't ready for this yet. He didn't even know which jutsu the exam was over. Before he could go anywhere a small hand wrapped around his. Naruto turned to it owner to find Hinata giving him beautiful smile. The smile and her passionate eyes said that she had the upmost confidence in him. Naruto then stood up and started walking toward the testing area. As he walked past the other students they all were eyeing him. Most were whispering that he was going to fail but two or three people didn't know for sure because the past few days had a big impact on Naruto. These few people gave Naruto some ease, at least they all don't think I will fail.  
The last face Naruto saw was Iruka's. That guy was hoping. Iruka wanted Naruto to graduate. But he was not going to give Naruto any leeway.

Just like the past two times Naruto toke the exam Iruka was behind a desk to grade him. But Iruka was not alone. This time there was another ninja there. Naruto didn't know and didn't care at the moment. All Naruto was focusing on was what he was going to be asked to do. Before the ninjutsu portion Naruto plowed through endurance and the basic Taijutsu drills. But right now could ruin his chances.

Then the moment of truth arrived. The jutsu they will mark the beginning or end of him becoming a ninja. Iruka looked up at Naruto and said "Clone jutsu. Naruto please perform said jutsu."

Crap thought Naruto that was his weakest technique. But all the same he was going to give it his all. Without saying a word Naruto channeled his chakra in the attempt to make an illusion of himself. Naruto made the hand seal of the ram and forced his chakra to make a clone (in Naruto they have to mold the chakra. Not force it). As he was in the process he could feel his chakra pour through different parts if his body. His body tickled a little but in on burst Naruto grunted as he yelled "Bunshin no Jutsu!" and finishing the deals with snake and tiger. Pushing his chakra even further a *PUFF* filled the room along with smoke. Looking to his right where the smoke originated didn't welcome the sight. His clone was flat on it stomach with its tongue sticking out. The clone was too pale to be mistaken for the real Naruto. Naruto looked at Iruka who had his eyes narrowed, twitching.

With Iruka's head reaching 20 feet in radius yelled "YOU FAIL!"

Naruto was taken aback by Iruka's change in shape. But after comprehending what Iruka said looked towards the ground. Then a voice spoke up.

"Why don't we pass him? Other than his ninjutsu he would be a well rounded ninja. Plus it's his third time taking the test. Why don't we cut him a break and pass him?"reasoned the person sitting next to Iruka.

Naruto liked that idea but his smile faded as fast as it had come.

"Mizuki, I wish I could pass him but passing Naruto like this would endanger his comrades on his inability to use a E-rank Jutsu. Besides, being a ninja requires one to be able to use ninjutsu. That's where we get nin for ninja." responded Iruka. Looking at Naruto he wished he could pass him. Iruka didn't like the fact about being bipolar.

Naruto didn't take that news well. Naruto was so frustrated at the moment that he could stand being in the room any longer. Naruto just opened the window and jumped outside. Iruka was about to follow but Mizuki said "Stay put Iruka. I'll go talk to him." and with a smile he left toward Naruto. When Mizuki left toward Naruto Iruka couldn't see the evil grin on his face.

Time skip 2 hours 30 minutes

Naruto:

Naruto was on a roof that was in the middle of town. It was early in the afternoon. It roof had a perfect view of the stone faces but Naruto was not there for sightseeing. He was there as an escape. Naruto really wanted to graduate this year. He wanted to be with Hinata. He didn't want to not be able to move on without her. And now that the fact that she past and he fail was weighting heavily on him. He couldn't face her now that he had failed. He felt that now their relationship will only get harder. With her being a genin and Naruto still going to the academy. Naruto didn't see a way out of this. He was depressed and couldn't find a good reason to pick himself back up. But out of nowhere he suddenly had company. It was Mizuki. He had grey hair and had green eyes. He wore a chūnin jacket. He also had some cloth on his head, like a beanie.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" Mizuki asked.

"Nothing." shrugged Naruto. Naruto thought he should try and thank Mizuki for him trying to pass Naruto but he didn't want to also.

"Are you depressed on you failing? If you are I want you to know Iruka wants you to pass." assured Mizuki trying to bring back Naruto from his down mood (or is he).

"Yea right. It is always me. Why is he hard on only on me?" Spat Naruto.

"Well he cares about you Naruto. Iruka only wants the best for you. But he won't let you get by easy. He knows your strong so that is why it's always you." said Mizuki.

It didn't really sound good to Naruto but he toke it. Then said "I really wanted to pass this time." Naruto said hopefully.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you."said Mizuki.

Naruto was a bit taken back. This guy was trying to help him but Mizuki never really knew Naruto. Plus he didn't even seem all that interested in Naruto. But Naruto shook it off while he listened to Mizuki's on what he called "a way out."

Hinata:

In her room in the Hyūga complex Hinata couldn't stop worrying. Naruto didn't come back to the classroom, he didn't even seem to be at the academy at all. She couldn't help but wonder if father found out what happened in the class room. She shivered at that. Suddenly her door was quickly opened with Hiashi standing behind it.

"Hinata." said the emotionless face of Hiashi's. Hinata shivered at her name. She was silently praying that he didn't find out. Because of he did that would mean-NO she broke herself off. That could NEVER happen. Hinata was getting paranoid but said "Y-yes f-f-father?"

"Dinner is almost ready."said Hiashi who then turned and walked away.

Hinata sighed in relief but if her father didn't find out what was going on between her and Naruto then why was she feeling like this? Why was she worried? Stranding up she walked to the dining room. She got her answer right before she entered.

"Ko."said a random voice though it was not from a Hyūga. "Lord Hokage gave out an order for all chūnin and a few jōnin to look for Naruto Uzumaki."

"What why!" asked a confused Ko.

"He has stolen the sacred scroll." said the unknown shinobi. And with that Ko left with the shinobi. This was followed by a series of talking in the dining room.

"The scared scroll? What is that?"asked a boy who's voice matched Azuki's.

Hiashi took a sigh and said, "The sacred scroll is a series of forbidden jutsus that was sealed by the first Hokage. And only the Hokage has rights over. If anyone else is in possession of it is like a death sentence. But it is none of our concern. "

This did concern Hinata. She HAD to find Naruto before anyone else did. She had to get out of the house but before he could make another move Hiashi had sensed her.

"Hinata stop hiding and come eat." said Hiashi. Usually his tone would sound harsh but it seemed there was no expression.

When Hinata heard this she had to make up and excuse so she could leave the Hyūga complex? She then thought of one. "Father would it be all right if I ate out tonight?"She asked timidly. She begged in her mead for her father to say yes. But her hopes died out when her eyes meet Hiashi's narrow ones.

But Hiashi made a response that surprised everyone in the room and said "Ok." Hinata made a squeal in her head but her joy was cut short when he continued. "Take Azuki with you."

A few moment earlier:

Iruka:

Iruka was laying on his bed thinking back on Naruto's exam. Maybe he was being too hard on him. But like almost all nights he was brought back to the night when the accursed nine-tails attacked the village. It was that kyūbi who killed his parents just like so many other people. It pained him that Naruto was blamed for it all but Iruka sometimes found himself doing the same. Iruka was interrupted by a hastily knock on his door. Opening it he found Mizuki.

"Iruka come quick! Naruto has stole the scared scroll!" said Mizuki in a worried tone.

Iruka was stunned but responded by putting on his ninja equipment on and heading out the door in search for Naruto. This was bad Iruka thought to himself. He HAD to find Naruto before anyone else of they might kill him.

Again Iruka fail to notice the smiling Mizuki who seemed satisfied at his acting.

Naruto:

Naruto was in the forest that was perfect for training. It was open and surrounded by trees. Plus there was a small green outhouse on the outside of the area. Naruto went to the middle and sat down in the grass.

"Ok let's see here." said Naruto as he opened the scroll to look at the jutsus." The first one is Shadow clone jutsu." Crap he thought. Naruto spat at the ground disgusted with the clone jutsu. But then he stood up determined to master this. He is done wishing about being strong. Time to put words in to action he thought to himself.

Time skip 2 hours.

Naruto:

"Man I am tired." panted Naruto. He was out of breath. Funny that he would practice for days for the clone jutsu but could master that, but mastered this jutsu in a matter of hours. He smiled to himself before hearing his name being yelled.

"NARUTO!"

He looked toward the person and yelled back "Hey Iruka Sensei!" While waving his hand.

When Iruka came a little closer he continued to yell at Naruto. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" But Naruto just kept smiling and rubbing his head exhausted.

Then Naruto stood up and said "Well Mizuki Sensei told me about this place in the scroll."

"Mizuki?"said a disbelieving Iruka.

"Yea, he said that if I could learn a jutsu from the scroll you would have to pass Me."

"So you have been training all this time?"

Naruto gave Iruka a rude look then said, "Well yea. Look at my clothes, I wasn't rolling around in the dirt you know." Then Naruto got a knock on his head for what he said next. "Gosh Sensei your dumb."

"Shut up baka." said Iruka. Before Iruka could continue he sense something going through the air toward there direction. Instinct toke over as he suddenly pushed Naruto aside as 7 kunai raced toward Iruka.  
Iruka was barely able to react as he was pushed back to a wooden wall on the outhouse. Iruka was able to dodge 4 of the kunai but the other 3 hit him. Luckily he was able to make sure they didn't make a lethal hit. Then looking at the thrower he was shocked in how it all made sense. "I get it now."

"Well I guess it is ok that you figures it out finally. I mean its better late the never." followed by a crude laugh. "I don't get it Iruka why save that brat?"

That's when a figure appeared that startled the already shaken Naruto. Mizuki. "Give me the scroll Naruto." said Mizuki.

Iruka tried to fend off Mizuki's attempts of talking Naruto in to giving him the scroll by screaming "DO NOT GIVE MIZUKI THE SCROLL!"

Mizuki just smiled at this and decided to make a quick change of subject. "Iruka I thought you hated Naruto? I thought you hated him for killing your parents?"laughed Mizuki. His green eyes now grey.

Naruto was scared and confused. He has never killed anyone. "I never ki-"

"SHUT UP!" yell Mizuki. "Do you still not know why people hate you?"

"What? What is the reason?"asked Naruto, he was finally going to find out why the people hated him. But he thought he wasn't going to like it but he had to know.

"There is a rule in the village that says no one is supposed to talk about."Mizuki was interrupted by Iruka who was trying to convince him to stop talking. Mizuki just throw another kunai at Iruka. It when in to Iruka's left shoulder as a slicking sound was heard when the kunai separated flesh and bone whilst blood was trying to compensate for the new found room between the two. But blood is liquid and instead it started pouring out of the wound and tricked for Iruka's arm to the grass. The pain from the kunai shut Iruka's mouth as he grabbed his wounded shoulder in pain. These wound was worse then the others in how this kunai had some chakra poured into it to make it penetrate more (lucky Mizuki is not wind or lightning natured). Mizuki then continued, "The rules started after the village was attacked by the Nine tailed fox. The fox was sealed in a baby 12 years ago. The rule stated that no one is alowed to tell you that,"this is when Mizuki yelled "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

A moment passed before Naruto finally understood what Mizuki was saying. Now it all made sense. Looking back to reality he saw Mizuki pull a large version of shurikan. "NOW LET ME DO A FAVOR FOR THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!" yelled Mizuki as he throw the shurikan with all his might toward Naruto who at the moment struggled to get back on his unresponsive feet.

Iruka during all this yelled "NARUTO GET DOWN!" All Naruto could do was duck with his hands over his neck.

Hinata:

Worried was now Hinata's new trait. All she could do was wonder about Naruto. She could do anything with Azuki right next to her. She was then assaulted by he voice when he asked, "So were do you want to eat? We have been walking around for an hour and a half (Hinata toke her time getting ready)."

Hinata remained silent and then said "Here." pointed to a ramen restaurant. She wanted to be close to Naruto as she could so why not a place that sells ramen? Naruto loves ramen. Mainly though she just wanted Azuki to stop talking o her. Actually Hinata wished he would stop following her so she could search for Naruto.

Back at the forest:

Blood. The smell was easily noticeable. It was all over Iruka as he was hunched over Naruto as the shurikan entered Iruka's back. In reaction Iruka coughed up blood which landed on Naruto's shocked face. The only words Iruka could get out were "I am sorry."

Naruto was wide eyed. why would Iruka do this for him? But Naruto couldn't take anymore trauma so he got up and ran away.

Both Mizuki and Iruka looked after Naruto but Mizuki first broke the silence."There goes to coward. He would be a terrible comrade. He should never become a ninja." snorted Mizuki. Looking to Iruka he said "I'll be back for you." And jumped off in search of Naruto.

Naruto was hopping from branch to branch a fast as he could before he heard someone call to him. NARUTO STOP! GIVE ME THE SCROLL THAT'S WHAT MIZUKI IS AFTER!" That's when Iruka appeared behind Naruto who was not to far away. "NARUTO STO-"Iruka then found himself being body checked by Naruto who moments before used a tree branch to steady himself and jump at Iruka.

Iruka and Naruto fell to the ground about 20 ft below. Naruto landed to the ground with a skid to a tree where exhausted sat with the scroll over his lap. Iruka however didn't land at all. He hit the ground hard and tumbled a good 15 ft before getting up. The fall cause him a few scraps but not enough to immobilize him. "How." Then Iruka puffed into a cloud of smoke to then reveal Mizuki. "How did you know that I was not Iruka?" Who was slowly getting up.

Then Naruto smirked and said, "Because I'm, *puff*, Iruka."

Mizuki smirked before standing completely up and said "I was going to save you for later but I guess I will kill you know. But before I do why would you protect that demon fox? He killed you parents!"

Naruto was hiding behind a tree that was close enough to be able to hear the whole thing. Then Iruka responded. "Your right. The Nine tails is in Naruto." The Naruto looked at the ground, sad that Iruka agreed to the rest of the village. However Iruka wasn't finished. "The nine tails maybe inside of him but Naruto is NOT the nine tails. His is my most precious students and one of a kind. He works harder then anyone I have ever seen and sure he gets knocked down but he gets right back up to finish the job. He is caring and takes care of his own. So no he is not like the nine tails. He is Naruto Uzumaki from the village hidden in the leaves!"

Naruto who was behind the tree was clutching the scroll with all his might trying to keep himself from bursting in to tears although streams already where pouring from his eyes.

Mizuki chuckled a little before saying "Iruka you are a fool. Where is this Naruto who protects his own? He is getting revenge on the village that treated him as a plague for so long." Then Mizuki pulled out his last shurikan yelling "NOW DIE ALONG WITH YOUR VILLAGE!"

Before Mizuki could throw the shurikan he was slammed by Naruto who stopped in front of Iruka. Naruto then slammed the scroll in to the ground and looked at the stunned Mizuki. Naruto's eyes had vertical slits and where on the verge of turning red. All Naruto was feeling was a strong urge to protect his Sensei, his friend. That's when Naruto threatened Mizuki. "If you even put your hands on my Sensei." Then Naruto's voice turned a little blood thirsty and dark. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki stood up and challenged Naruto saying "You kill me?"

"What even you do to him I'll return it to you a thousand fold." Seethed Naruto.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NINE TAILED FOX!" screamed Mizuki as he charged Naruto.

Mizuki was stopped in his tracked as Naruto made a hand sigh the made a 'plus' sigh with his index and middle finger with both hands and yelled " KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

After those words the whole landscape they where in was covered in Narutos. They were hundreds of them. The astonished Mizuki was overcome by the shear numbers fell to the ground weakly. All the Narutos started to mock Mizuki by saying "Over here." or "What's wrong."

Iruka on the other hand was beyond impressed. Thinking to himself those are not just illusions. This are solid clones! That is a A ranked jutsu! And it only toke him a few hours is more impressive. Iruka had on a smirk as he watched the real Naruto to say, "Ok guys lets fuck him up!"  
Iruka stayed smiling as Mizuki's cries in pain filled the forest.

Once Mizuki was knocked out Naruto walked over to Iruka who was still tried but it was mainly because he lost a lot of blood. Iruka smiled at Naruto who wore a huge grin. Iruka then suddenly said "Close your eyes real quick." Naruto listened and closed his eyes. Reopening him he saw Iruka didn't have his headband on. But it was because his head band was on Naruto. Iruka's last words were "You pass." before Naruto passed out from exhausting his chakra but also from excitement.

When Naruto passed out a a few ninja appeared by Iruka who debriefed them on what happened that day. The medic who was with them then healed Iruka and followed by Naruto. Afterwards the ninja left ,with the scroll, the two where they were.

Iruka sighed a said to himself "All that's well ends well." Just then Naruto started waking up. Before Naruto could noticed Iruka quickly toke his headband back and out it on.

"Sensei what happened?" asked Naruto who was rubbing his head. He then remembered what happened and smiled at Iruka who returned the smile.

The two stood up after some time and headed back to the village when Iruka said that "We should get back home."

Time skip 40 minutes:

Hinata:

She was getting real tired of Azuki he kept talking. He was worse then Sakura when she talked to Sasuke. That's when Hinata decided she needed a break and told him without looking at him "I'm am going to the restroom." She got up and left the restaurant. She was lying of course but she needed a breather. Once she got out side she thought of Naruto and where he could be. She was about to activate her byakugan but was stopped when she saw Naruto and Iruka walking down the street. She was so happy to see he was ok. But a little agitated. So she marched over to him.

Naruto:

He and Iruka where quiet on the way home. But his was interrupted by the one person that it would be ok for. "Hinata." Naruto smiled sincerely for finally seeing his angel. Hinata walked up to him and cocked her hand back as if to slap him. Naruto closed his eyes to brace for impact but instead found Hinata's soft hand caress his cheek.

"D-Don't scare me l-like that." said Hinata who was on the verge if tears. "I was so w-worried about you."

Naruto held her hand by his cheek and stepped a little closer to Hinata and said "I'm sorry. I am her now. And better then ever." That is when Azuki came out of the restaurant to search for Hinata. She then sighed in frustration. They both didn't want to cut this short but they had to so they could keep this secret. Before Hinata could head back Naruto pulled her to him and kissed her. It was in such a wanting manner that Hinata was not prepared for that almost made her collapse. Her eyes still closed Naruto kissed both of them softly. Then said "This will keep you from crying I hope." sealing it with a foxy grin. All the breathless Hinata could do was nod and walk back the Azuki. She was going to end the day now.

Naruto watched as she continued her act before making his way home. Turning around he saw Iruka smiling at him. Through all that he just stood there and watched. What a creeper Naruto thought. Than recalled way they were keeping this a secret.

Iruka seeming to read Naruto's worry after said "Your secret is save with me." smiled Iruka before heading his own way home. "See you tomorrow Naruto."he called with his back to Naruto.

Naruto entered his apartment tired from the long day. He quickly ate and went to sleep.

Next Morning at the academy:

Naruto woke up and was going through his usual routine but as he headed out the door he found something. The note attached to the box read "Don't forget this." Naruto opened the box and found what it was. It was his leaf headband that told the world the Naruto was now a Genin.

Academy:

Entering he caught the whole room by surprise. They all thought "wtf" as Naruto went an toke his seat next to a flushing Hinata.

She couldn't stop blushing. Her and her lover are both now Genin and are graduating at the same time. This was a good day so far. But now she wanted to be on the same team as Naruto. And Naruto likewise.

When Iruka entered the class room he made a small smile to Naruto and quickly went down to business. "Congratulations everyone you are all now genin of the village hidden in the leaves. The road only gets more difficult but you won't travel it alone." Iruka paused before continuing. "I will now tell you what squad you are in as well as the name of your Sensei. I will now start with team one..."

Iruka was calling out names until he said " Team seven. The members will be Naruto Uzumaki and..."

Xxxxxxx

Yea that's where I am stopping. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review and comment. And sorry it took so long. Before I forget, chapters 6 and 7 will be uploaded on the same day. You will understand why once you read them. Thanks. AND I REACHED MY GOAL LAST CHAPTER! IT WAS 5,617 WORDS! BUT THIS CHAPTER IS 7,370 WORDS! GO LONG CHAPTERS!


End file.
